deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfy vs Ristar
Starfy vs Ristar is a What-If Death Battle by Ganime. Description Nintendo vs Sega once again! This time with the two stars of the company! Will Ristar shine again, or will Starfy be the last one spinning? Interlude Wiz: In Nintendo and Sega we look up to the Greats like Mario, NiGHTS, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Kirby. Boomstick: But We always seem to ignore the TRUE Stars, Like Starfy the Celestial Starfish. Wiz: And Ristar, Valdi's Shooting Star. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Ristar Wiz: I know what you're thinking. Just who is Ristar? Well sit back and we'll tell you about one of SEGA's greatest hero since Sonic the Hedgehog. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysTqGEQjp9o&list=PL6akIKaXBeU2lLoRehpojnNHa7h4enflK&index=7 (Cues Star Humming Theme)] Wiz: The Solar System was in danger. The evil space pirate Kaiser Greedy was controlling the leaders of 6 planets, and captured the hero of the solar system. A plea of help was made and it was answered by the hero's own son, Ristar. (Shows picture of Ristar) Boomstick: Whoa what the heck is that!? Wiz: That's Ristar. The star that saved the solar system. Boomstick: What kind of star has a black round body with stretchy arms on it? Wiz: Regardless of his, unique appearance, Ristar has a very interesting tactic for attacking foes. Boomstick: He stretches out his arms, grabs you, and gives you one of the worst headbutts of your life (Cues Busy Flare) Wiz: Ristar is able to break robots just by using his head. Boomstick: He also always needs to use a star handle perform his most powerful attack, Meteor Strike. This what Ristar uses to fly from planet to planet. When he uses it he temporarily becomes invincible and bounces off the floor and walls like a crazy person. Wiz: Well the "always needs to use a star handle" is probably just a gameplay mechanic. In the intro of Ristar, Ristar flies from whatever planet he was on into the Validi System. Boomstick: Still pretty impressive though. ''' Wiz: He also two power up items. The Anti-gravity shoes allow Ristar to swim in the air and the red star is a star that makes Ristar invincibile and faster for a short amount of time. '''Boomstick: Which is ripped straight out of Super Mario Wiz: In the boss stage of Planet Freon, Ristar hit the boss so hard that it sunk the small platform into the water. Boomstick: Ristar is fast enough to fly from one planet to another in seconds. This puts Ristar at speeds faster than light and his reaction timing as well. Ristar can also tank atmospheric re-entry and escape velocity with no trouble. He sounds like he's nearly unbeatable Wiz: Well he still has a few weaknesses. His arm can only stretch so far and the anti gravity shoes are kind of pointless since Ristar can fly. Boomstick: Still, Ristar is one of gaming's greatest star. He totally deserves a sequel Starfy ''DEATH BATTLE!!'' Who do you think would win? Starfy Ristar Who do you want to win? Starfy Ristar Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Ganime Category:Strunton